forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Days of Thunder
, before the existence of Faerûn.]] The '''Age of Thunder' began when the majority of the glaciers left by the cooling of Abeir-Toril's ocean during the Shadow Epoch finally revealed a supercontinent that would eventually be called Merrouroboros. Life bloomed on this landmass in the form of the creator races and the ancient apelike ancestors of humans. This was the time of the fabled creator races, or Iqua-Tel'Quessir in the elven tongue, when many gods came to the consciousness of mortals, and many races still hid in caves. No mention could be found of elves, dwarves, and other races during most of this time. Still, their absence on ancient cave paintings was hardly sufficient evidence to say that they did not exist on Faerûn at this time. The sarrukh established themselves as the dominant species, creating the first recorded civilizations and spreading out across the rest of the world within the next hundred years. An estimated hundred years after that, they began creating new species. Timeline ;c. :Rise of the Sarrukh empires (sauroid creator race). :The sarrukh Empire of Okoth was founded along the forested shores of the Azulduth, which was then the largest fresh-water lake in Faerûn. Within a hundred years, most of Faerûn was theirs. ;c. :The sarrukh Empire of Mhairshaulk was founded on the Chultan Peninsula westward from the Lhairghal to the Jungles of Chult. The Mhairshaulkans were believed to have created nagas, pterafolk, troglodytes, and yuan-ti, as well as numerous other races long since lost. ;c. :The sarrukh Empire of Isstosseffifil was founded in the lands that would become the desert Anauroch. ;c. :Okoth fell after a century of civil unrest that drove many sarrukh to the Outer planes. ;c. :The otherworldly realm of Faerie was ruled by the Fey (creators of korreds, sprites, and pixies). :The sarrukh founded the Ba'etith. ;c. :Fall of Isstosseffifil: In an effort to drown the Phaerlin (also known as the Buried Realms in the Underdark) and defeat their enemies in one masterful stroke, Isstossef wizards rerouted the Narrow Sea so that it ran from east to west, inundating the land around the chain of the Tagorlar hills with water. Although the Isstossef succeeded in driving the phaerimm deep into the Underdark, the massive ecological change resulting from their weavings of Art caused the Isstosseffifil empire to collapse. ;c. :The sarrukh Empire of Mhairshaulk began its decline. The nation became the preserve of the yuan-ti. :Rise of the Batrachi Empires. The batrachi (amphibioid creator race) were the creators of the bullywugs, doppelgangers, kopru, kuo-toa, locothah, sivs, tako and other shapeshifting, amphibious or piscine races. ;c : The Batrachi civilization reached its zenith under the guidance of Zhoukoudien. His reign ended when he was slain by the titan Omo. ;c. : The changing of the stars: Batrachi released the Primordials from their prisons to turn the tide on their war against the titans. As the gods mobilized to stop their ancient foes, the primordial Asgoroth was determined to destroy the world if she could not control it. She threw an ice moon to the planet, creating the Sea of Fallen Stars. This event spurred Ao to separate Abeir-Toril into two different planets: Abeir and Toril. * The Tearfall: A rain of meteors fell to Faerûn, and the first dragons appeared shortly thereafter. Some scholars interpret the ancient texts as suggesting the meteors precipitated a dramatic climatic change, sparking the rapid evolution of proto-dragons into the various dragon species. Others claim the meteors were in fact falling dragon eggs, from which the varied races of dragonkind were born into this world. : Fall of the Batrachi Empires, as they were unable to survive the cataclysmic climatic changes brought by the Tearfall. : Rise of the Aearee Empires. The aearee (avian creator race) were the creators of the aarakocra, kenku and other birdlike humanoids. ;c. :Lammasu Massacre: One thousand members of the Aearee-Krocaa empire were killed by a much smaller force of lammasu. :Experiments with domesticated landwyrms produce the first winged wyrms, which the aearee name wyverns. Thanks to its new wyvern armies, the Aearee-Krocaa empire greatly expanded their holdings in short time. ;c. :The Wasting Plague: In a conflict between the gnolls of Urgnarash and the rookery of Kookrui-Shara, shamans of Yeenoghu summoned marrashi to blight aearee crops and spread a wasting plague among the avians. Decimated, many Aearee-Quor turned to the demon lord Pazrael for salvation. Appendix References Connections Category:History